


Taboos of a sauna.

by jodade420



Category: Vanity emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: it get's steamy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second part to this.

Walking into the building towards the reception, fiddling with the card in my hand whilst answering questions, you know being discreet and all that malarkey, after that was settled, I headed for the sauna. I started to feel this nervousness under my collar like I knew why I was here, thinking back now im glad that we spoke about it, I mean we were just talking about our deepest dark desires, so I came out with mine, explaining that I wanted to spice our relationship up, not that it’s shit it’s far from it, I just wanted us to do something completely different and thrilling, like I know she’s wild when she gets going but this takes it to a whole new level, even for me and that’s saying something.  
I wasn’t expecting her to react like this though, it was like a switch went on in her head, from that this is were we are now, pretty much outdoor role-playing with an exoticness to it, but of course we acted like we didn’t know eachother just to give it that little touch,  
Reality kick back in and before I could compare myself I was already in my towel at the entrance of the sauna, taking a few deep breaths pulling the door open I step in as the door closed it self behind me, I quickly took in my surroundings and spotted Vanessa but not Vanessa, we were alone, she was sitting there with her eyes closed with a smirk that I know she only give me when she been waiting, looking down her body legs crossed hand tight around the front of the seat.  
I quickly snapped into role-play mode and went to sit next to her, I closed my eyes and relaxed, it was about 10 minutes in you know feeling like your totally relaxed to the point that it felt like I sinking in the seat, slowly easing myself to conscious without opening my eye lids, feeling a hand move from beside me and on to knee, she keep it there for at least a few minutes before purposely aiming her hand slowly upwards opening my legs as she went on, she wasn’t stopping.  
reaching her destination to the point of no return, she gently cupped my Road to Christening, collecting the moisture to spread around for easier movement, she swiftly got to a rhythm I made this gasp that I never heard come out of my mouth, like im here practically feeling like im levitating on top of boiling water, feeling every nerve in my body like 100x more than you would normally, rolling my hips making her tips enter I heard a low giggle, I turned my head to look at this ‘random women’ but she was already on her knees about to take the plunge, feeling the warm silkiness of her tongue swirling around my womanhood.  
It was like I was at the heaven gates but it was more of that exotic themed to it, by this point my foot had ended up on her shoulder hand on her head which seemed to spur her on even more, she flexed her tongue into the entrance and twisted it, I mean it annoys me that back at the village people see Vanessa (aka random women ) as this little sweet innocent vet, but behind closed doors she becomes this sexual demon 50 shades of gray doesn’t have anything on this women that’s between my legs, like this whole situation was her idea, I was just gunna plan abit of s&m, this was out of my hands, but god this was fucking brilliant.  
I was at the peak of my orgasm when I felt her tongue get removed and replaced with three fingers and just completely fucked the brain out of me, I didn’t think when I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in to snog her passionately tasting myself as she kisses back, with her fingers still in me she bent then purposely into my g-spot, demonstrating that I broke a rule in the role-play making me hit the second orgasm, and remanded me silence.  
when I finally got myself slightly together I was not gunna let her get away with it because that was a really dirty trick she had done knowing full well it got me every time, I swiftly picked her up so she could straddle me and roughly biting her nipple, whilst the other hand was between her legs, we got into a rhythm I could feel her about to cum as she put her full trust in me and lent back with her arms out my right hand supporting her back the other still fast pacing her through the orgasm.  
At this point looking at this women right now was the most exotic sex I have ever had, watching the twitches as I move my fingers around and the sounds she was making it was beyond describing, I think I actually orgasmed from what I was seeing with my own eyes,  
I pulled her up as she put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, completely throwing the whole role-play out the door metaphorically obviously, touching foreheads she let out a low laugh so I reached to cup her face to ask her what she was laughing at, she looked at me and grabbed my hand and road the fuck out of it.  
Coming down from her bliss and enjoying the intimate moments we have just indulged in.  
We got up and changed and headed home intill next weekend when role-play chapter 2 came out to play, like I will forever kick myself that I didn’t see her sooner in life like she’s was right in front of my eyes for like 5 years up intill the point of the cellar and the dodgy lock but that night was when I knew I was well and truly fucked.  
I’ve never met anyone in my life like her, I mean come on we literally just shagged in a sauna in public, her giving no fuck walking out the spar with the cockiest look you will ever see an I just can’t believe that im actually going to be her wife.  
The weekend came round, this time I was already waiting in the sauna for her to arrive, I was really excited for this as the table has fucking turned and this time it was my rules and my role play that I got to choose and she was going to pay for last weekend, so here I was sitting in the corner of the sauna room hearing the handle move on the door.  
I quick hid behind the door so she couldn’t see me, I waited till she was leaning back on the closed door and looked around to see if you spot me, I didn’t hesitate to trap her, I spun her round so her back was to my front dragging my hand down on her body plucking the towel from her with the other cupping her neck gently tilting it upwards so we could tongue each other.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness got held up....... but enjoy

She turned around so we were face to face, I looked at her and laughed because you know me spontaneous and all that, I dragged her out of the sauna and into the changing room and got changed, I didn’t tell her where I was going to take her but I had I really good feeling that she would be well in to it.  
We got in the car and I thought back to when I went to town the other day and was walking past this spiritual shop, I’ve always spoken to the old lady that runs the shop, we actually became good friends. Anyways I pop in and did the little chit chat over the counter my eyes caught this leaflet, picking it up to have a quick scammed through it and took in the main information details and put it back.  
I turned on the engine and drove to the destination all the whilst still keeping the sexual tension between us, I ampt it up a notch swiping my finger between her folds collecting the forbidden pollen, moving my hand to my mouth and sexually sucked the finger, by the look I got from her was all I needed to know.  
We got to the destination turning off the engine, entering the reception with my hand on her waist and hers dangerously close to my vagina, pinching the bottom of my ass, we followed the women to the room that we’ve just hired, after showing us the room and shutting the door behind her.  
I turned around and prayed my eyes on Vanessa, but once again this women has surprised me she’s undressed in wicked time leaving her underwear and her opened shirt on, holding out a whip ( I’ve been a very bad girl and needs to be punished, are you going to give the girl her punishment ) bending over the table waiting.  
I mean god this women was so corrupt but didn’t realize how bad she was till now, I have never been so turned on in my life, I walked towards her and didn’t stop intill her ass was pushing against my fanny, I lent forwards I grabbed the whip from her and brushed it up against the back of her legs up to her back and down again with the other hand I slipped it through the underwear and entered with two fingers moving in and out slowly causing a low moan from her then stopped, I gently tilted her head up and kissed her passionately given back in return also with trust in her eyes,   
Wiggling her bum indicating to proceed with the punishment with a few cheeky whips, I discarded the whip, I placed her on the table parting her legs, this hunger hit me and pretty much turned me into an animal, we presumed to snog leaving a trail downwards of wet kisses.  
Here I was on my knees between her legs and I just couldn’t get enough of it, I flattened my tongue and licked up and repeated the movements making her cry in pleasure, reaching her climax her foot reached my shoulder kicked me to the floor and soon followed by her climbing on top of me I sat up with her straddling me, placing my hand and entered with two fingers the other grabbing her hip and tugged it forwards dominantly making my fingers go deep into the forbidden fountain, but Jesus it felt so fucking good watching her crumble on top of me feeling her tongue slinging across mine.  
At this point I’ve got her leaning back with me fucking her good and proper my mouth sucking, biting you name it I was doing it, I just couldn’t get enough of her, hearing her moan my name as she climaxed was just something else, we kissed intill her heart rate slowed down, and mine because what I just experienced was just out of this world, I commanded her over to were these chains were dangling from the ceiling, she eagerly obliged.  
Here she was chained up pretty my dangling but not like shes hurting she can stand but just abit restricted, I just can’t help myself I see an opportunity and I took it, looking at her right now smirking, eyebrows wiggling, playfully swinging ( is this what you want..come and get it, its not like I can go anywhere is it..because my pussy wants you feeding it ) I didn’t let her finish by Stepping forwards grabbing her mid swing to steady her,  
dropping to my knees I lifted her leg onto my shoulder and dived right in and eat the fuck out of her, one hand playing with her boob the other scratching from the bottom of her back down past her ass in towards the thigh, looking up with her head tipped back, arms stretched out try really hard to keep her self up, giving I think was about her 3rd orgasm, I let her out of the chains letting her get the feeling back in her arms.  
We got dressed to go back home, but she wasn’t going to leave without giving me at least an orgasm, pushing me towards the table and fucked me good I mean mind blowing, full on snogging for about ten minutes, collecting our thing to head back home,  
Both Feeling drunk after what had happened behind that door what must have been a good few hours, well we were feeling something, Walking hand in hand laughing at what had just happened through the corridor towards the exit, we thought we heard a familiar voice a few doors down we carried on walking down as we got closer, we definitely knew the voice, we peeked through the curtain’s to see who it was, I already had my phone out and got the camera ready.  
We could not believe our eyes as we saw jimmy tided to a spinning board an apple in his mouth wearing a leather mankini, Nicola wearing a black corset and leather booth, by god this was priceless so I took I picture, well I took a few but they don’t need to know, quickly saying our goodbyes and rushing out, we broke out laughing at what we just saw, we got in the car and drove home to bed.  
Lying in bed tangled around her, just on the verge of conscious thinking by far this was the best day of my life, and it’s all because of my tiny blonde rocket corrupt women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> hope ytou enjoyed it


End file.
